Love You Like the Stars Above
by HotChilliGriffin
Summary: What happened after Karl left Sawyer and Kate to go after Alex? An Alex/Karl oneshot songfic. Please R&R. Sorry, lame title and lame summary.


This is something I wrote in ten minutes, my first real songfic. Please, if you like, review. Hey, even if you don't like, review. The song is **Romeo ****a****nd Juliet**, by **Dire Straits**. This is set mid season three, after Sawyer tells Karl that if he wants the girl, "Go get her". Alex/Karl pairing.

* * *

Alex woke slowly. At first she couldn't tell what had awoken her – and then she realised. A scratching noise on her window. She lifted her head from the pillow, confused and more than a little curious. As reason came to her, her heart slowed almost to a stop, then without warning, burst into a gallop.

She jumped out of bed, as quietly as possible, cautious of her father only a room away. Her window was full size, practically a door – she had definitely used it as such before. It was a poor decision on Ben's part, really.

Staring at her from the other side of the glass was Karl. Biting her lip nervously, she slid the window open, and slipped out.

_(Juliet says, __H__ey it__'__s __R__omeo__ –__ you nearly g__ave me__ a heart attack,  
__He__'__s underneath the window,__ she__'__s singing,__ hey,__ la,__ my boyfriend__'__s back,  
__You shouldn__'__t come around here__ singing up at people like that,  
__Anyway. __W__hat you __gonna__ do about it?)_

"Hey," he whispered, pulling her into a hug, which then deepened into a kiss. Alex broke away.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "If my dad finds you here..."

"I'll be gone soon. But not just yet," he assured her. After a moments worry, she hugged him again.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, gingerly touching her face. Lovingly.

"I love you, Alex," he breathed. His voice had broken a few years ago, precisely at the instant he had first spoken those words to her. She hadn't been able to help herself from laughing, and he had nursed his injured pride for weeks after that, without speaking to her, until she finally caved and admitted that she loved him, too.

_(Y__ou can fall for chains of silver__, y__ou can fall for chains of gold  
__You can fall for pretty strangers__ and the promises they hold)_

"I love you," she said now, feeling her chest ache. Surely, this was not what they would be reduced to? Moonlight kisses, night-time whispers. Promises that would surely never lead anywhere.

_(Come up on different streets,__ they both were streets of shame  
__Both dirty,__ both mean,__ yes, and the dream was just the same)_

She remembered how easily they had fallen in love. A few coy words they hadn't understood as children, the constant companionship. It had been so beautiful. She hadn't even noticed it going sour, hadn't noticed her father's presence growing stronger and stronger in the background. When she finally had, she had started turning snippy, and Karl had grown frustrated. No longer were they throwing mud, real wet dirt, like they had as children – this was stronger, more emotional mud, but it stung the eyes the same and it stuck for even longer.

_(And I dreamed your dream for you,__ and now your dream is real  
__How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals ?)_

She remember how, for a while, she had hated him and everything he had ever done or said or made. How she had regretted meeting him, despised him for stealing her heart and then breaking it. Things had once been so simple. Not until faced with losing him had she realised just how much he meant to her, and just how much harder it would be without him.

"One day, Alex, it'll be different. Better," he said, his fingers sinking through her bed-tousled hair.

"How can you say that?" she asked. "How do you know..."

A choked sob escaped her. He lifted her chin and made her look into his large eyes, usually so innocent.

"If you came with me now, it could be like it used to be. No restrictions. No-one spying on us..." he said, hopefully, but she shook her head.

"Ben wouldn't let me. He'd follow us forever. We can't..."

There was a noise nearby. Alex's head snapped towards it.

"This is dangerous," she said. "You better go."

He nodded reluctantly. "I'll be back," he said. She swallowed, and pressed a final kiss to his lips.

"Go now," she insisted. He smiled weakly, and pointed to the sky. They both looked up.

_(Juliet...__ when we made love__ you used to cry,  
__You said,__ I love you like the stars above,__ I__'__ll love you till I die)_

"That's our Teddy Bear, Alex," he reminded her. "Whenever you see him, you'll always remember I'm thinking of you, and thinking of how much I love you, and miss you."

_(And all I do is miss you, and the way we used to be,  
__All do is keep the beat, and bad company,  
__All I do is kiss you, through the bars of Orion,  
__Julie I'd do the stars with you, any time)_

She bit her lip to stop the tears spilling over. She kissed him one final time, and without a backwards glance he darted into the shadows and was gone.

She remained outside for a little while, watching the stars. Just before dawn, the Teddy Bear disappeared from sight, and she lithely climbed back through the window.

_(A love__struck __R__omeo,__ sings a s__w__eet serenade,  
__Laying everybody low__, with __a love__-__song that he made,  
__Finds a convenient streetlight,__ steps out of the shade,  
__Says something like,__ you and me babe,__ how about it?)_


End file.
